Not Your Typical Teen Romance
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Katara and Zuko hate each other, or so they thought. Teen Romance is never that simple and with Toph involved, it's definitely not gonna be normal. What comedy, drama, and romance will happen in these teens lives?Zutara. Adopted from kate882.
1. Chapter 1-11: Originally

**A.N. **This is** Ruby of Raven **here!

I hope you guys all love me because I am posting the first eleven or so chapters of this story from the original author **kate882**. The only thing I've done is re-typed a lot of them because you can no longer copy and paste fanfics that aren't yours on my laptop... which is only helpful if you're taking over another author's story _with_ their permission (luckily copying and pasting stuff on this site s easier from school than at home). I've also fixed as much of the grammar and spelling as I could. Plus, I also added to it a bit, but that should be fine. A large majority of it is still just as the original author wrote it. So, I hope you guys all enjoy this! XD

Sorry that this took so long.

Disclaimer: I and kate882 don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, because you know we would have had this awesome pairing of Zutara come true.

* * *

**Introduction: **

**Katara's Introduction:**

I don't know who I am or why I'm here. What my big purpose is still remains a big mystery to me as Roanoke is to historians. I am nothing. Well... no, that's not really true. I am part of one of the richest families in the United States. While that may make most people happy, I am miserable. Who knew that could change so fast just because on one person?

My name is Katara, and this is my story. This is not the story you go and tell your friends and add things you wished happen. It's not the story where things get exaggerated. This is the story where things are told the way they happened. This is the true story. I, for one, do not believe in love at first sight. So, don't expect it to happen. In fact, for a long time I didn't even believe in love at all.

**Zuko's Introduction:**

I don't really have much of a story behind me, but I sure do now. Before, all I was known as just the emo kid that had almost no money, had an abusive dad, an evil sister, and a dead mother. I had nothing but my own pride. That is... until I met her. I don't believe in love at first sight, so that's not what happened. I'm Zuko and this is my story.

This isn't the 'boy meet girl and they fall in love' story. This isn't the story where the boy and girl have sex on the first date and live happily ever after with no consequences - by the way, that doesn't happen in this story because something bad would most likely happen as a result of it. And no, it's the story where everything turns out fine once the boy and the girl get together. This is the true story of what happened, not the stories being spread around school by idiots that know nothing and witnessed nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

Katara's POV

I walked into the private school building, a blank expression on my face. Yet another day of school with me no less confused than the day before. I wore a black Paramore t-shirt with a hole in the shoulder and a pair of black skinny jeans. My dad didn't approve of such an outfit and thought I should wear "classier things," as he put it. I still refused.

My friend, Toph, fell into step with me. I had only two friends. It was not because I couldn't make more friends, it was because I didn't like that people only wanted to be my friends so they'd have access to my family's money. As a result, I had only found two people that I've trusted.

"Hey Sugar Queen," Toph said.

I rolled my eyes. Yet another thing I did not understand: that nickname. Then again, did I ever understand her?

"Yo, Moon Beam!" she yelled out to our friend Yue.

The girl looked over, her white, long hair swinging over her shoulder as she turned. She smiled broadly at us and ran over. "Hey guys, guess what?"

"You found a cure for stupid!? Quick, find Jet!" Toph exclaimed. Yue wanted to be a doctor, so Toph always made jokes about it.

I allowed myself a small smile at this. "No, I wish, but we did get two new students. They're starting today," Yue said brightly. I could care less, but, for her benefit, I smiled and pretended to be excited.

"Sugar Queen, you're not fooling anyone. What's wrong?" Life. My life was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just not excited about more people being here. The people we have are bad enough," I said in a small voice.

Zuko's POV

It was my first day and so far I had only met one remotely cool person here, a short blind girl named Toph. It was time for lunch and she was dragging me- with a surprisingly strong grip- to the lunch room.

"Come on, Sparky!" she said, pulling my arm harder. "I'm hungry and I want you to meet some people."

We finally got there- thank God, I was starting to lose feeling in my arm. "Hey guys!" she said happily to the two girls sitting at a lunch table together. She started to walk over to them with me in tow. "This is Sparky. Sparky, this is Sugar Queen and Moon Beam." I was obviously not the only one she gave a nickname to.

"Hey, I'm Zuko," I told them, clarifying my real name.

"Hi, I'm Yue," the one with the white hair said brightly.

"Katara," muttered the other one, no even looking up.

I guess it was Yue who had been nicknamed 'Moon Beam' because of her white hair, but why Toph would want to call Katara 'Sugar Queen' was beyond me. The girl seemed anything but. Her blue eyes looked pained, but if she wouldn't be bothered with me, I wouldn't be bothered with her.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Fight**

Katara's POV

He had black hair and a wicked scar covering one of his honey gold eyes. He had on a 3 Days Grace t-shirt and black skinny jeans that looked tight enough he would have trouble getting them to button. His black sneakers had a piece of silvery duck-tape that I assumed cover a hole. To basically sum it up, he was hot. Not that I really cared, he was probably just like all the other kids her except for my two best friends.

Toph made him sit with us and then finally released her grip on his arm, revealing red marks from her fingers constricting it.

I was somewhat interested in how he got his scare but I didn't bother to ask. It was probably a touchy subject.

Zuko's POV

"So, Zuko... how'd you get that scar?" Yue asked. I stiffened and I saw Katara look up in interest.

"Wait, he has a scar?" Toph asked. It was easy to forget she was blind until she asked a question like that.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I told them.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, but then, I think to break it, Toph asked, "If you could control any element, what would it be?"

Both Katara and Yue chimed, "Water."

Toph said, "Earth. I could totally kick some butt with that."

Some bald kid ran up to us. "I would control air! How cool would that be?" He smiled energetically.

"Not at all, Aang. Now go away." Katara looked thoroughly annoyed, but the boy, Aang, didn't seem to notice before he skipped-yes, he's a guy and he was skipping, it's really sad- off to his own table. At this table sat a boy that had shaggy, brown hair, a girl clad in pink with her hair in a braid, some goth chick, and another girl with reddish brown hair.

**Chapter 3: Elements**

Zuko's POV

Thier attention turned back to me and all I though to do was shrug and say, "Fire." All of their heads snapped up.

Toph and Yue looked at Katara then at me like I had done something wrong and they were worried about what she would do about it.

"Fire is a stupid element," was all she said, that pained look back in her eyes.

"Well what's so great about water?" I asked her, kind of offended.

"Everything! You can drink it, it helps heal, clean, and it puts out fire! All fire does is destroy!" She yelled the last part, then stormed out of the room, leaving her uneaten lunch on the table.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

Katara's POV

I stormed down the hall crying a little. Fire had killed my mom. It was the worst thing in the world, and here this guy was saying he wanted to control it. As if fire could be controlled. It was wild and untamed. And it was a murderer.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Finding Things Out**

**(One month later, and they hate each other even more by this point)**

Zuko's POV

"What is her problem?" I finaly asked Toph. I had been wondering for a while, but now I asked. Toph and I were walking in the park and I figured now was a good a time as any to ask what was wrong with Katara.

"Well. . . I don't know... She wouldn't want me to tell you," Toph said, looking uncertain. I just continued to look at her -even though she couldn't see me doing so- waiting for an answer. Finally, she gave into my intense staring. "Ok. So, the thing is, Katara is depressed."

I was quiet for a moment, mulling that over. "Ok... So what happened to make her sad and how long do you think it might last?" In my mind, it really wasn't an excuse for the way she acted. Everyone got depressed at some point for a little while.

"No I don't think you understand. Like real depression. She cuts herself and thinks about killing herself. In fact, you, me, and Yue are the only reason she hasn't yet."

"Me? Toph, she hates me. I don't think I'm one of her life lines," I told her. She hit her forehead with her hand in a '_you-got-to-be-kidding-me'_ gesture.

"That's the point, she feels if she dies then you win."

"Win what?" I asked, confused.

"Ugh! You are an idiot. To her, your guy's fights are like competitions, and she hates losing. So, she is mostly staying alive to beat you. Come to think of it, if you hadn't said that thing about wanting to control fire a month ago she probably would be dead already," Toph said, trying to look like she wasn't about to cry for her friends sake.

My head was spinning with all the new information I had gathered, but I still had to ask. "Why did she get so mad about that, anyway?"

Toph looked up at me even though she couldn't see me. "Her mom died in a house fire. Now she thinks fire is just about the most evil thing in the world." I could see now how she would have gotten mad at me for that little comment.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Locked out**

Toph's POV

I knew Sugar Queen would kill me for telling Sparky this, but he kind of had a right to know. Besides, they both like each other -even though to my extreme annoyance they act like they hate each other- so I was saving her the trouble of finding the 'right time' to tell him and all that other junk I didn't care about.

Still, it wasn't easy telling him this. She was my best friend, and thinking about it made me sad. Not that I was going to tell him that.

Speaking of Sugar Queen, I felt her coming toward us. Why the heck did everyone have to hang out in this park? Even the depressed people.

Whatever, I had a plan to make them hang out whether they liked it or not. My guess was on the later option, but, in my experience, if you forced two people together then they would either start to really like or really hate each the. They already hated each other so it could only work for the best.

Katara's POV

I saw Zuko and Toph together in the park. They looked cute together no matter how much I hated him, but their relationship was to much like brother and sister for them to really be into each other.

As I tried to walk by unnoticed by Toph and Zuko -who seemed to be lost in thought- Toph yelled out to me. "Hey, Sugar Queen! Why are you trying to sneak around?" Well, Zuko at least hadn't noticed me -that is until she yelled practically in his ear and it was a miracle in itself that his ear-drums didn't burst like a water balloon.

"I'm not! What do you want?" I called back, walking over to them. "I'm supposed to be home in five minutes and it's a ten minute walk."

"Sparky has a car. He can drive you," Toph helpfully informed.

"What?" Zuko and I exclaimed at the same time. What was Toph planning?

"How can he even drive? That takes brains to do!" I said. This was just a waste of my nonexistent time. I needed to get home.

"She would be yelling at me so much I would probably drive off the road and crash just to shut her up," he shot back. Wow hash. Not inaccurate, but, still, harsh. He looked like he regretted saying it as soon as the words left his lips.

Yet, despite our protests, Toph some how managed to get us to grudgingly agree.

When we got into his car - if you could call it that, I was amazed it even ran- he turned on the radio, and we both dove to change the station when we heard Owl City playing. I some how managed to get to the button first, and quickly found 'We Are Who We Are' by Kesha playing. A huge slut, but I loved this song. Zuko obviously didn't share my opinion.

"No, we are not listening to this." His hand moved to change the station, but I blocked him. "Can't we listen to Linken Park or something?" he asked, trying to compromise going by the T-shirt I wore the other day to guess a band we both liked.

"Sure, if it were on, but it's not, so we listen to this." We were almost to my house by now.

_"-tonight we're going har-har-har-ha-ha-ha-hard _

_just like the world is our our our o-o-o ours_

_We're tearin it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa- part-..."_

When we finally got to my house, and I reached into my pocket for my keys, I found them to be missing. "Toph!" I hissed, throwing in a few swear words. Why not? She had purposely stuck me with Zuko, and them made sure that I had to stay with him.

Zuko's POV

I didn't get why she was so upset, or even still in my car for that matter. "She took my keys," she said, supplying me with my answer.

"Well, if you don't mind breaking and entering into your own house, I could help you get in," I offered hesitantly. Before Toph telling me all of that backstory on her, I never would have offered her this. I probably would have just left her on the side of the road.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking confused. I just gave her my best '_I'm-evil-but-you-will-figure-that-out-fast'_ grin. She suddenly looked nervous, which was rightfully so.

* * *

**Chapter 6: All According to Plan**

Katara's POV

He took out a lock pick. Of course he would have one. Why was he even -in his own wired way- trying to help me. I thought he would have just left me here locked out. I am probably one of the few people that would get locked out of there own house. No, not really... Lot's of people have, but it was still embarrassing. It wasn't even my fault! What was Toph up to this time?!

"Got it," Zuko announced, snapping me out of my reverie.

Zuko stood there, the door open, looking smug. I hated him. Whatever pride I had a moment ago was gone now seeing how easy he got it open.

Grudgingly, I told him thanks. Then, I promptly walked into the house and closed the door in his face.

Zuko's POV

"Yeah, thanks. I always wanted a door slammed in my face," I muttered sarcastically, walking back to my car.

I couldn't get over how big and cool looking her house was. How could some one be depressed when they had the money for a house like that? Plus, the car parked in the drive way - a brand new BMW- was, to sum it up in one word, awesome.

I would have to ask Toph about that . . . And why the heck she stole Katara's keys.

* * *

"Hey ZuZu," Azula called when I walked in the door to my house. I held back the urge to touch the scar, which she had contributed to giving me, as I saw her.

"Don't call me that," I muttered.

Toph's POV

'If all went according to plan, those two would be together soon,' I thought, putting Sugar Queen's keys in my pocket. Oh, yes. I had a plan, and those two should beware. If Katara thought I was just going to sit around until she got bored of her little competition, or what ever it was, with Zuko and killed herself, she was sadly mistaken. Even without that, I couldn't just let two people that liked each other, but wouldn't even admit it to themselves walk away more blind than me and not together. Oh, this would be fun. Who said medaling was a bad thing? It saved live's and caused great entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Boxes**

Katara's POV

"Katara! You have mail!" my twin brother, Sokka, yelled from down stairs.

I walked down stairs and reached to take it from him. As I did, he glanced at my wrist. "You said you weren't going to do that again," he said flatly, looking at the cut marks. He didn't understand why I was always so upset. Unlike me, he took advantage of the "friends" money could get you.

"Yeah, well, I did. Just give me my stuff," spoken more harshly than really necessary, but that was a touchy subject and he knew it.

I went back up to my room. In the small box I found my house keys -thank god-, some white poster board, colored pencils, and a pamphlet for a play the dram club was doing. On the inside it said -in the hand writing only a blind person could have - You're going, From Toph. How was I supposed to know what the play was even about now that she had written on the thing?

Zuko's POV

I nearly fell on my face -I'm sure that was Azula's intention by leaving the box there- when I tripped on a box in the hallway. After dealing with Katara, that was not really how I wanted to come home.

"Oh, by the way ZuZu, you got a package," Azula said, filing her deadly sharp nails.

"I figured that out already, Azula, when I nearly fell over it," I said through my teeth. I swear if she were not a girl - and my sister - I would have punched her a long time ago.

"A shame, it appears I just wasted my breath, and missed a chance to watch to my dear ZuZu fall on his face," she responded with no emotion at all, rolling her eyes and continuing to file her nails.

I didn't bother to dignify that stupid comment with an even stupider remark. It could go on forever, and I wanted to know what was in the box that almost broke my nose.

I went up to my room. There was an All Time Low poster on my bed. Another gift from dad to keep me quite about how he's never around and, when he is, it's just to tell me he thinks I'm a loser. Of course he couldn't have other people know that, so I got the occasional gift to shut me up.

I hung up the poster quickly, and then opened the box.

I found a black poster, water paints, brushes for the paints, an apron I could only assume I was to wear when painting, a plastic cup for water for the paints, 20 dollars I didn't know what I was supposed to do with but enjoyed getting, and a flyer for additions for the next schools drama club play. On the inside it said -in the hand writing only a blind person could have - You're going, From Toph. How was I supposed to know what the play was even about now that she had written on the thing?

I had no plans on going to a play, much less being in one. That is until I saw Toph's name on there. For a short, blind girl that chick is evil.

Toph POV

Bribing a teacher: easy.

Getting those two to go to a stupid play: easier.

Bribing a guy I don't even know: easiest.

Hand writing something to show them I mean business: hard as heck but totally worth it.

Every thing was working according to plan. They had only two options: realize they are in love on my terms or _try_ to team up against me and realize they are in love that way.

How did I come up with this? I must be a mad genius!

Katara's POV

What was Toph planning, and how did Zuko fit into it? I want to know but why bother trying to figure out? The last time I tried to figure out her plan . . . Never mind. She is the most evil girl I know. Once you think you know her plan, it takes some kind of wired turn that you wouldn't even think of.

WHAT THE HECK! Some random guy I don't even know just ran up and hand-cuffed a brick to a bush in my yard while screaming, 'It's hump-day!' I'm sure that some how fits into Toph's plan, but how is far beyond me.

I just needed a break from reality. I decided I was just going to go to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Romeo and Juliet**

Katara's POV

I woke up a few hours later. I still had time to go to the play additions thing, but I had no plans on going.

I heard the knock on the door. I quickly ran a brush through my hair. I hadn't bothered to change out of my outfit so there was no worry of someone seeing me in my pajamas.

I walked downstairs and opened the door. What I found made me start to laugh. Toph was there with Zuko in tow. Literally. She had the taller boy by his ear so he had to hunch over as she dragged him by it.

"Come on. I said you are going, so let's go." I wasn't stupid, I walked out the door. I now understood why Zuko was in the position he was in. He had tried to get out of it.

"Umm Katara?" Zuko asked, still being dragged.

"Yes, moron?" I answered.

"Well, whenever your done talking to yourself, could you tell me why the heck there is a brick handcuffed to your bush?" he shot back.

Ignoring his 'talking to yourself' comment, I answered his question. "I don't even know." I sharply looked over at Toph, who, of course, couldn't see me looking at her.

The moment we got to school, Yue ran up to us. "Hey guys!" she greeted, ever the upbeat person. "I hope I get to play Juliet!" I froze.

"Wait you mean like 'the Juliet?' Like 'Romeo and Juliet'?" I asked her. She nodded. I felt dizzy. Toph had set me and Zuko up to play in one of the most romantic plays in the history of ever. ME and ZUKO who hated each other.

* * *

All of us -except for Toph- tried out, then walked out together to head home.

When the others had gone home I decided to talk to Toph. "Why do you want me and Zuko in this?"

"Sugar Queen, I could care less if you were in it. You guys could be stage crew for all I care, but I need to get home so that my parent's don't freak out." She said the word parents as if it were a dirty word, but I understood why. She was still mad that her parents saw her as helpless. I knew for a fact that she was the exact opposite.

Toph's POV

I sat down on my bed, having just left Katara. My plan had to work, it just had to. Katara couldn't kill herself, and because it seemed no one else was going to do anything it was my job.

Yet, I couldn't help but worry if it didn't work, then it would be my fault she was dead. I wouldn't let that happen, my plan would work.

It had to.

Zuko's POV

I still wasn't sure what was up with Toph, but I think she was trying to get me and Katara together. Gross. We hated each other. It made no sense. Then again, Toph made no sense.

I sighed, looking out my window. Was there really a point in trying to figure her out? The answer came immediately to me: no. Still against my better judgment, I tried, and got a headache from trying.

For a short blind girl, she was evil. When she had been dragging me by my ear, she threatened to kick me in a place I really didn't want to be kicked if I tried to get out of doing the play again.

Bottom line was, I was confused, and my head hurt. I ended up going to sleep, and it was only nine o'clock.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Kiss**

Katara's POV

I was running down the hall. I was so late for class that there wasn't anyone in the hallway. I kept running, but, suddenly, I crashed into a very well muscled chest, and fell over. I looked up at Zuko standing over me.

"Watch where you're going," he said, extending his hand to help me up.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you moron?! Shouldn't you be in class?!" I ignored his hand, and stood up on my own.

"Don't call me a moron till you get a brain," he shot back, glaring.

"Fine then! You're a loser, and-" I was cut off by his lips on mine, and, for reasons I couldn't understand, I was kissing back.

Zuko's POV

What was I doing? I couldn't be kissing Katara. I hated her! My lips thought otherwise. Traders. My own body was committing mutiny against me. Apparently hers was too, because she was kissing me back. I was so confused.

She broke the kiss first, but only to catch her breath. When she had she started to kiss me again? The next time we broke apart at the same time, and her dark skin had turned red.

"I . . . umm have to g-go. Bye Z-Zuko," she stuttered out, and then ran down the hall. What did I just do?


	2. Chapter 12: After The Kiss

Hey! It's **Ruby of Raven **here!

**I Adopted this story from my friend kate882. It's called 'Not Your Typical Teen Romance'**. **If you haven't read the first chapters of this yet by her then I suggest you do so!**

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, so please don't shoot me!

* * *

**Chapter 12: After the Kiss**

Katara's POV

_'Oh. My. God. I just kissed Zuko! Why the hell did I do that? Sure I think he's hot... and that scar does make him look kind of sexy. No! No! No! I hate him! But he's a great kisser. He likes fire! I can't like him! How can I not like kissing a guy with tons of muscles and a sexy scar? I did not just think that! Ah! This is so confusing! I'm suppose to hate him, not make out with him! I thought he hated me! Well, I guess not since he made out with me for no reason. So do I like him back just because I think he's sexy, hot, and, don't forget, a great kisser?'_ All of this ran through my head as I ran away from Zuko and down the hall to my next class.

* * *

Zuko's POV

_'I can't believe what just happened. Stupid lips! Why the heck did you kiss her? Because I really wanted too. No I didn't! Sure, she's a great kisser and her lips are soft and- No! I hate her and she hates me! Wait, then why did she kiss me back? Maybe she's liked me for a really long time and shows her affections through hate? No. She hates me! So why and do I like her?' _I asked myself as I made my way down the hall in the opposite direction of where Katara ran off to.

* * *

Toph's POV

_'Ha! I didn't even have to do anything to cause that!_' I thought from my hiding place right around the corner from where Sparky and Sugarqueen made out. '_Hopefully now Sweetness won't kill herself. Hhhmmm... I do wonder what made Sparky suddenly kiss her though. She was in the middle of yelling at him and he felt the urge to kiss her? Is that how it happened?'_

"Miss. Bei Fong!" a voice yelled at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath.

I put on my sweet and innocent smile that I use on my parents (it works every time on them and just about every other adult) and turned around to face the horrible teacher that everyone seems to hate, including me. "Yes, Professor Zhao?" I asked in my fake sweet voice. I could feel his glare on me as I spoke.

"What are you doing cutting class?" came his angry reply.

"I'm not cutting class."

"Then why are you not in it?"

I did a fake gasp of disbelief. "Class started? Is that why it's so quiet?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but my friend left me in the middle of the hallway so I had no one to lead me to my next class."

He scoffed at me. "Fine. Just don't let it happen again." _'Yes! He bought it!'_

"Of course," I said.

"Now, what's your classroom number?" he asked me.

"A14," I answered.

"Let's go," he says as he grabs me roughly by the arm and leads me to my class room. _'Well, this is embarrassing. If I wasn't acting all "poor and defenseless" I would let my blush show.'_

* * *

Katara's POV

_'What do I do? What do I say? How do I explain why I kissed him back?'_ I asked myself as I approached my usual lunch table. I saw Zuko sitting there next to Toph and Yue sitting across from him.

I sighed a content sigh. '_I could just stare at him all day. Stop that! I get that I like like him and he kind of like likes me. I just don't get why I like like him and why he must like like me? I thought he hated me? Boys are so complicated.'_

I've now reached my table and all conversation at it stops. I can practically feel the awkwardness in the air as they stare at me. Zuko's looking uncomfortable, Toph's smirking, and Yue's looking confused about what's going on.

"Moon Beam, I think you should go see Snoozles now," Toph tells Yue.

Yue nods and runs off to go find my brother, she probably couldn't stand the awkward silence (hey, a gay baby was just born!).

I sat down in Yue's spot. "Sooo...," I say lamely.

"So, how did your kiss go?" Toph asked us.

Me and Zuko's eyes practically popped out of our heads at her question while our faces turned bright red.

"You told her!" I glared at Zuko accusingly.

"I didn't tell her anything!" he said in defense.

Toph laughed at us. "No one had to tell me. I felt it happen."

"You-you where spying on us?" I ask in disbelief.

Toph smirked a mocking smirk. "That's exactly what I did. Oh! Look at the time, I gotta run," she said as she looked at her wrist that had no watch on it. Then she quickly got up and left the table. That left me and Zuko, alone.

I went to Zuko's side of the table and sat down. "Uuummm...," I said as I just sat there looking down at my hands in my lap.

"I-I'm sorry, about kissing you. I shouldn't have done that. I know that I probably just made you hate me even more. I don't really know why I did it, to be honest, but I realize now that I sorta might like you as more than a friend, or frenemy, or what ever we where," he quickly told me.

I looked up from my lap to look at him. He was blushing and looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Don't be sorry about the kiss. I sorta of... liked it," I admit shyly. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Y-you did?" he asked me with a look of relief on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah and I know I should hate you, but I just- I just don't. I don't understand it. When you kissed me, I forgot all about my problems, all of the pain. I didn't want it to end," I told him.

"So you didn't want to kill yourself?" he asked me.

I was shocked. _'How does he know about that?'_

As if by reading my mind, he said, "Toph told me all about it." I nodded because it made perfect sense. "You know, you and me have a lot in common."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. We're the opposites of each other. We have just about _nothing_ in common."

"True," he answered. Then he looked me in the eyes and whispered in a sad voice that I've never heard from him before, "except for our mothers are both dead."


	3. Chapter 13: Sob Stories and Kisses

**Chapter 13:** **Sob Stories and Kisses**

Katara's POV

"Y-your what?" I asked in disbelief. _'He must be lying, but why would he lie about that? He wouldn't. So, how come I never knew his mom was dead?_ _Because I never really talk to him and got the chance to know him.'_

"My mother's dead, same as yours," he told me in a voice just above a whisper, looking away from me.

"H-how?" I asked him.

"A fire."

I gasped. _'His mom died in a fire too and he still wants to control it?'_

"S-so why did you say you wanted to control it?"

He shrugged. "I just do. The way I see it, fire can bring life and destruction."

"But if your mom died in a fire and-"

He cut me off. "She died in a house fire, yes. But the thing is, it wasn't an accident." I gasped again, I seemed to be doing that a lot around him didn't I? "My sister caused the fire claiming it was an accident. She didn't mean for mom to die though, she meant for me to." I could see tears threatening to overflow his lovely golden eyes. He continued speaking to me though, "Me and my mom where in the house when the fire happened. She was upstairs in her bedroom and I was downstairs in the kitchen. My dad was out of town on another one of his 'business trips' while my sister had just left to go to a friends house. A couple minutes after she left, I heard my mom scream and I could smell smoke. I ran upstairs to find her, but I couldn't reach her room because the hallway had already caught on fire. I yelled out to her several times and each time got no response in return." He had started crying now. "By now the fire had spread to other areas of the house and if I waited any longer I could have very well died. So, I ran out of the house to go get help, but on my way out a burning piece of wood hit me in the face and I was barely able to make it out of the house." I gasped, again. So that was how he got his scar. "Some how I managed to stay conscious long enough to find out what happened to my mom." He paused to take a deep breath to prepare himself for what happened next. Finally he continued, "When the firemen came and finally got to my her, it-it..." Zuko looked like it physically hurt him to tell me the rest of the sentence. His face gave away so much pain and sadness that I could relate to. It hurt me to see him this way for some reason. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, hoping it would comfort him at least a little bit. He finally was able to get out the rest of the sentence, but in a whisper I could barely hear, "was t-to late." He was now sobbing into my shoulder getting my shirt wet. I felt something wet on my own face and realized it was my own tears. When had I started crying?

People had started staring at us as they walked by our table. I glared at them and they quickly averted their gaze to somewhere else.I looked back at Zuko, face still buried in my shirt. "I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry about your mom and how I've been acting towards you. I had no idea that your life had been just as hard or even harder than mine," I told him with more tears streaming down my face as I stroked his raven hair, trying to calm him down and stop crying.

He sat back up strait and looked at me. He's eyes where still red and puffy from crying with tears still running down his cheeks. "It's okay," he said with a small smile. "Thanks for listening to my little sob story. I haven't really talked about it to anyone. It felt good to let it all out."

I gave him a small smile in return to his own. "I'm glad I could be the one you shared it with."

He gave me a small nod in response, still having that cute little smile on his face. Then he reached his hand up to my face and wiped away some of my tears with his thumb. When he was done he didn't take his hand away from my cheek, instead it just stead there caressing it. All while his beautiful golden eyes stared into my blue ones. We both started to lean in, still not breaking eye contact. His eyes where just so hypnotizing, I don't think I could have looked away even if I wanted to. Finally our lips met and my eyelids slid closed. The kiss was better than the first one in my opinion. It was gentle and soft at first, then I deepened it and it became fiery and passionate. Sometime during the kiss my hand found it's way into Zuko's soft black hair while my other hand stead on his well-built chest. I could feel his arms around my waist pulling me closer and closer to him.

"RRRIIINNNGGG!" went the bell.

That made us break apart from one another, both trying to catch our breath.

"That was just... wow," was all I could say.

He smiled a real smile at me, which is rare. "Yeah we should.. do it again sometime."

I smiled. "Yeah, that would be great. So are we...?" I trailed off.

"Oh! Um... dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Only if you wanna be," he told me.

_'Do I? Should I?'_ I asked myself. _'Well, he does have somethings in common with me and he's a great kisser, handsome, hot, and let's not forget sexy.'_

"Yeah, I t-think I would," I told him, feeling my cheeks grow warm with a blush. _'How is it that I went from hating him to really liking him and getting nervous around him so fast?' _I wondered.

Zuko nodded, smiling at me again. His golden eyes containing all of his unspoken happiness. It's seems I wasn't the only one who wanted to say 'yes'.

"Sure. So, umm... we should probably get to class," he said.

I looked around the lunch room and saw that we where the only ones still in it. "Oh! Yeah, okay. So I'll see ya later after school?" I asked him, getting up from my seat.

"After school, sure," he agreed, also getting up from his seat.

"RRRIIINNNGGG!" went the warning bell. We were late for class already!

"Bye!" we both yelled to the other as we ran off to our different classes.

* * *

A.N.

**Ruby of Raven** here!

Sorry for the wait! My next update will be when ever I get back from Disney World. I'm leaving tomorrow and coming back on Sunday.


	4. Chapter 14: Skipping and Texting

**Chapter 14: Skipping and Texting**

Toph's POV

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Oh yeah," I chanted to myself as I did a little victory dance from where I was sitting behind one of the garbage cans in the cafeteria. The two love birds just left to get to their next class. _'I'm always right when it comes to relationships. I saw that Katara and Zuko where perfect for each other right from the beginning.'_

"Miss. Bei Fong!" a voice yelled at me, effectively startling me.

_'Oh Shit! Not again!'_ I looked up at where the person supposedly was standing over my sitting form_. _"Oh! Hello Professor Zhao," I greeted him with a fake smile_._

"I see your friends left you, again_,_" he said suspiciously.

"Um... it appears so."

"Tell me, exactly, why you are hiding behind a garbage can?"

I stood up from where I was sitting and said,"I wasn't hiding."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Uuummm..." Oh crap. How do I answer this? "I was... helping pick up trash that missed the garbage can," I answered.

"Uh huh," he said. He's not buying it. "So how come I found you sitting on the ground then?"

"I was taking a break and waiting for my friends to come take me to my next class, but they never came," I told him.

He scoffed at me, again. "This is the second time today that I've found you skipping class. The first time I believed your little story, but this time your little story wasn't good enough."

I gulped and smiled a nervous smile. "Does that mean I get off with a warning?" I asked him, but I already new the answer to my question.

"No, it means you get detention, and don't even try and skip out on it or I'll add on another detention." I could hear the evil smirk in his voice. He's the kind of teacher who loves punishing kids. You don't have to be a genus to figure that out. "Room number?"

I sighed. "A3," I answered. He roughly grabbed my arm again and led me to my classroom, for the second time today.

* * *

Katara's POV

"Come on stupid clock. Move faster!" I murmured, urging the clock as I sat in my last class of the day. Mr. Pakku was being his boring teacher self, trying to teach us about history. I found it incredibly boring.

Suddenly, I jumped a little. My phone was vibrating from in my front pocket of my old jeans. I looked to make sure Mr. Pakku wasn't looking, he wasn't, and took it out and looked to see who was texting me. It was Toph. I know what your thinking, "How can she text if she's blind?" She has a special phone that helps her text. (A.N. I don't really know if they have phones like that for blind people, but in my story they do.)

_Toph: Hey. I got detention._

_Katara: How?_

_Toph: Mr. Monkey found me skippin' class._

I smiled at Professor Zhao's nickname.

"Katara!" I jumped, startled by my teacher's yelling. I quickly turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Yes Mr. Pakku?"

He glared at me. "Don't think I didn't see you texting. That's one detention for you," he told me with an evil smirk.

"What? But I-"

He didn't let me finish. "That's the rules. If you want to start arguing over them then I'll have to add on another detention."

I huffed. _'Well, at least Toph will be there,'_ I thought, trying to look on the bright side.

* * *

Zuko's POV

_'I hate school. Why does it have to be so boring?' _I asked myself as I stared at the most hated teacher on Earth, Professor Zhao. Oh, how I despise that man. Not only does he teach my least favorite subject, math, he also hates me.

I jumped a bit in my seat from my phone suddenly vibrating from in my back jean's pocket. I quickly pulled it out and looked to see who was texting me, it was Toph.

_Toph: Hey. I got detention._

I smiled a small smile. Toph was always getting herself into trouble. I wonder what she did to get detention this time?

I looked up to see if Zhoa was paying any attention to what I was doing, he was to busy yelling at another student because the poor kid raised his hand and said the wrong answer. I sighed and quickly replied to Toph's text.

_Zuko: What u do this time?_

_Toph: Skip the beginning of 4th hour._

_Zuko: Who caught u?_

_Toph: Mr. Monkey_

Zhao does look like a monkey. "Zuko!" Speak of the devil.

I turned my phone off and slid it back into my jean's pocket. "Yes Zhao?" He hates when I don't call him Professor Zhao.

"Zuko!"

"Yes?"

I could tell he was about ready to strangle me. His hands were in fists at his sides and he was grinding his teeth, probably fighting the urge to do just that. "I saw you texting and as you know, that is not allowed. Plus, you have disrespected me as a teacher. Do you know what that means?"

"That you'll buy me ice cream?" I asked hopefully. The rest of the class tried to hold back their laughter at my response.

"No, it means you get detention," he told me.

"Damn, I was looking forward to having ice cream," I said under my breath with a small smile.

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey! **Ruby of Raven** here!

Sorry for not updating sooner. I promise to update faster.

Hope you enjoyed my chap! **Please Review! If you do, then Zuko will get his ice cream! **


	5. Chapter 15: Katara's Kind of 'Fun'

**Chapter 15: Katara's Kind of 'Fun'**

Toph's POV

I was already in the detention room when Sweetness entered. She came over and slumped into the chair next to me sighing. I raised an eyebrow at this. "What's got you down Sugerqueen? Sad that it's gonna be a little longer until you can make out with Sparky again?"

I just knew that would make her blush big time. "N-no," she stuttered out.

I rolled my eyes, but decided to change the topic. "So, what you in for?"

"Texting. God, I hate Mr. Pakku," she told me.

"Yeah? Well I hate Mr. Monkey."

"Well, your not the only one," Sparky said, as he walked over to us and took the other seat next to Sweetness.

I smiled. "What? He get you too?"

He sighed. "Yeah, and it was for texting and disrespecting him as a teacher."

"Wow, that teacher really has it in for you doesn't he?" Sweetness asked him.

"You have no idea," Sparky muttered.

Just then the teacher walked in. She stopped at the front of the room and said to all of us detention people, "I am Ms. Joo Dee." She sounded really creepy and I bet she looked really creepy too. "I will be in charge here today. You may do your homework now or sit quietly."

* * *

Katara's POV

Joo Dee looks super creepy with that huge smile on her face and it never goes away and I mean _never_, along with that cheery voice of her's. I leaned over towards Zuko and whispered, "What's wrong with her?"

He smiled and whispered back, "I don't know, maybe she's a robot."

"Really? A robot?" I asked him sarcastically.

He folded his arms across his chest and sank down in his chair muttering, "It could happen."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure it could."

He just scowled at me. "Well your just no fun."

"I'll show you fun," I said with an evil glint in my eyes.

He leaned towards me and asked me challengingly, "Oh really?"

I answered him by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards me until our lips met and lets just say the met for a long glorious time. _'That should show him.'_

We finally broke apart for air. Zuko looked a little dazed. "Wow, that was... f-fun," he said with a goofy grin on his face.

I felt very smug at this. "And don't you forget it."

"Yo, stop flirting will you? It's giving me a massive headache to have to hear and feel all that," Toph whined from behind me.

I blushed and looked around to see if anyone heard or saw her and what Zuko and me just did. All the other kids in here were either sleeping, talking, doing homework, or having a make out session in the back of the room. The teacher was staring straight forward with that big smile still plastered on her face while she sat at the desk at the front of the room, I don't think I even saw her blink once. Maybe Zuko's right. Maybe she is a robot.

I let out a sigh of relief and then glared at Toph. "Toph! The teacher could have heard you."

She rolled her eyes at me. "The teacher's in her own little world. She wouldn't notice if you screamed 'Fucking, Shit Head' and threw rotten eggs at her."

I shook my head as I closed my eyes and imagined it happening. With my eyes still closed, I told her,"Only you would come up with that."

This just made her laugh. "You know it Sweetness!"

I opened my eyes again and looked at Zuko doing what appeared to be homework. I sighed, wanting to talk to him more or make out with him more. Preferably making out would be best.

* * *

Zuko POV

I don't really care about homework, but I was bored so I did it. Then I heard Katara sigh and felt her eyes on me, that only made me smirk. She probably wanted to have some more 'fun'. I couldn't argue with having more of her kind of 'fun', so I started putting away my pencil and homework into my black backpack. When I was done with doing that, I looked back over at Katara with a raise eyebrow and a small smile silently asking her, '_What? Are we gonna make out again?'_

She only smiled at my eagerness and nodded her head. "I'm in the mood for some more 'fun'," she told me.

"I can see that," I stated. "Shall we?" She was barely able to nod her head before my lips were back on hers. The kiss turned into a make out session as my tongue traced her lips asking for entrance and she gladly gave it to me. Then sometime during the make out session she ended up sitting on my lap which was good because now we didn't have to lean towards each other to kiss.

I could vaguely hear Toph saying something to us, but I didn't know what and I didn't care. At that moment I was in heaven and I didn't want anything to ruin it, but of course things never go the way I want them to. I felt Katara being pulled away from me even though she clearly wanted to continue. As soon as her lips where no longer on mine, my eyes snapped open.

* * *

Katara POV

I was being pulled away from Zuko by a pair of small, yet strong, hands. My eyes opened to see Zuko's eyes open too. I looked over my shoulder to see the owner of the small hands. It was Toph. "What was that for, Toph?"

"Yeah, couldn't you see we where in the middle of something?" Zuko questioned as he glared at her for ruining his moment.

Toph let go of me so I was now standing up. She rolled her eyes. "I let you guys make out for forty five minutes and detention let out just minutes ago. You guys can make out later for all I care, but we need to leave."

"Oh..." I couldn't believe we where making out that long.

Zuko got up and grabbed his backpack. I followed his example and grabbed my blue one. Toph then led us out of the school and into the parking lot and asked, "So, what now?"

"I don't know. How 'bout you Zuko?" I asked him.

He smiled a huge smile and I knew he had an idea. "We should go get ice cream."

* * *

**A.N**

Hey,** Ruby of Raven **here**!  
**

**I told you Zuko would get his ice cream. Thanks to all the people who reviewed!**

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was busy writing stories, doing softball, doing homework, and watching Shane Dawson on YouTube. :)

**Review people! Or Mr. Monkey will give Zuko a suspension!  
**


	6. Chapter 16: Changes Can Cause Shock

**Chapter 16: Changes Can Cause Shock  
**

Katara's POV

After Zuko drove me home and dropped me off, I went straight upstairs to my room like I did just about every other day. On my way up stairs I passed the living room where my brother was watching football on the big-screen TV.

"Hey! Where have you been?" he asked me as I started going up the stairs. He had gotten up from the couch and was now standing at the foot of the stairs.

I looked down at him. "Detention. Then afterward we went out to go get some ice cream. Why?" My brother just stared at me. "What?"

He blinked in surprise. "Sorry, but you never seem to do anything fun after school anymore."

This time I was the one to blink in surprise. "Wow, your kind of right," I agreed.

"Yeah. So how did you get in detention?"

"Mr. Pakku caught me texting Toph," I told him with a sigh.

"Oh. So what made you suddenly want to do something fun?" he asked me.

"Well... um. Zuko suggested it." I blushed. Sokka stared at me again. "Will you quit doing that? It's getting really creepy."

"Sorry," he apologized again. "It's just that, I thought you hated the guy. Every time I see you look at him in the lunch room you have a glare directed at him." He had a point.

"Yeah, but a... here's the thing... Um, remember how late I was getting to school this morning?" He nodded. "Well, I sorta ran into Zuko and...", I trailed off, embarrassed to have to tell my brother something like this.

"And?" Sokka prodded, trying to get me to tell him the rest of my little story.

"And we might have... kissed."

My brother's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah and it turns out we both really like each other and now we're kind of together," I explained to him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then said, "Okay."

I opened my mouth to defend myself but then I fully registered that all he had said was 'okay' and he wasn't yelling at me. "Okay? That's it? No yelling, no nothing?" I asked him. Last time I had a boyfriend, which was a while ago, he went all ballistic on me. So there's something wrong with this picture.

He opened his blue eyes to look at me again and nodded. "Okay. If he makes you happy and helps you not to be as depressed anymore then he can't be all that bad for you. Judging by what I see now, he's done a great job of that so far." He smiled a small sad smile at me. "I'm glad to have my baby sister back to her old self again." Then he hugged me.

* * *

Zuko's POV

"You're late ZuZu. Where were you? Out with another one of your loser friends?" my sister greeted me as I walked in the front door. She was sitting on the brown couch in the living room while she filed her long nails that were painted in the color of blood red.

I just walked through the living room to get to the hall that led to the bedrooms, not even sparing her a glance as I walked by. I was determined not to let her ruin my good mood. I could feel her stare at my back as I stepped into the hall.

"That's it? No 'shut up Azula'? No 'Don't call me that'?" she asked me. I turned back towards her and smiled the first smile in a long time at my sister. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when I did that.

Then I turned back around and headed for my bedroom, leaving my little sister in shock at my actions. _'Life is good.'_

* * *

Toph's POV

I opened the front door to the huge mansion that my mom and dad call a "small house" compared to their beach ones. The moment I set foot into the place, my mom calls out to me from the top of the stairs, "Toph! I was so worried about you. Where were you? Why are you home so late?"

She rushed down the flights of stairs to pull me into a tight embrace. I wriggled out of it and told her, "I'm fine mom. I just went to get some ice cream with my friends after detention let out."

She sighed. "You need to stop getting yourself into trouble."

This time I sighed. "I was just late for class mom. It's not like I got into a fight or anything," I said.

"Yeah, or else I'd have to sue the other person for picking a fight with my little baby," she said in a protective tone.

I scoffed at her words meant to be reassuring. "I don't need anyone to take care of me or protect me and I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself." I stormed past her and started to go up the stairs.

I heard her gasp at my rebellious actions. "Toph! You get right back her young lady! You do not speak to your mother that way!" she yelled at me.

I spun around and yelled right back, "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" I heard no response from her so I just turned back around and went up the rest of the stairs. When I got into my bedroom, I slammed the door shut behind me and locked the door just so she knew for sure that I was pissed. I then flopped onto my bed face down, dropping my backpack on the floor at the foot of the king size bed. '_It's days like these when I can't stand my parents because they think I'm helpless._' I sighed into my silky comforter. _'Well, on the bright side of today's events, Katara and Zuko have now finally realized their feelings for each other. Now Sugarqueen won't kill herself for sure. My work here is done.'_

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey!** Ruby of Raven** here!

Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with finals, but today was the last day of school so now updates will be at least a little (if not a lot) faster. Hope you liked the chapter!** REVIEW POEPLE! This is not the last chapter, things are just getting started!**


	7. Chapter 17: Madness

**A.N.**

**Ruby of Raven **here!

Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been super busy! I hope this chapter was worth the wait though. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Madness**

Katara's POV

We walked into school hand in hand and everyone seemed to stop and stare. Me and Zuko were offically boyfriend and girlfriend because we'd already kissed more than once and went out for ice cream together, even if Toph was there, it seemed like it was sort of a date.

"Hey guys!" Aang exclaimed as soon as he ran up to us. He spotted our hands interlocking and smiled an even bigger smile. "Wow, you guys finally got together! Hey, I wonder if Toph will go out with me now? Do you think she will?" He stared up with at us with hopeful puppy dog eyes and a blush on his cheeks.

Me and Zuko looked at each other and couldn't help but let out a small laugh that we both immediately tried to cover up with a cough. "Um... Aang... I-I don't think Toph likes you like that," I tried to tell him.

He looked crestfallen. "Oh..." Then he perked up again and said,"Well, I hope you guys are happy together! Bye!" Then he skipped away like he always does.

"Wow, that guy is messed up," Zuko said as he stared at Aang still skipping down the hall.

I smiled and nodded as we resumed walking again, but only to be stopped by three girls. "Um.. Excuse us," I said with a glare because they wouldn't let us pass.

The girl, whom I didn't know who stood next to Mai and Ty Lee, said,"Oh please. I just wanted to see what made my stupid brother so happy all of the sudden."

"Brother?" I asked Zuko.

He sighed and told me,"Katara, this is my little sister Azula. Azula, this is my girlfriend Katara."

Azula smirked and said, "Hello."

I smiled weakly back at her."Um, hi."

Zuko just glared at her and asked,"What do you _really_ want Azula?"

She looked at her brother and said,"Well, Mai and Ty Lee wanted to meet you." She pointed to each girl when she said their name.

"Hey Mai, Ty Lee," he said, trying to be nice as he put on a fake smile.

Ty Lee, the one in all pink with a long brown braid in her hair, said,"Hi! It's so great to meet you." She smiled a wide grin at him while her eyes scanned his body, probably trying to picture him naked.

I scowled at her while Mai, the goth dressed in all black, said,"Hey." She also check him out and probably tried to picture him naked, but she made it so much more obvious that she was doing so. I then glared at her and let my scowl deepen.

Zuko looked very uncomfortable by all this. I could tell he wanted to get away from his sister and her _friends._ "Um...I think it's time me and Katara get to class. It was... nice meeting you," he said, as we walked around them with a fake smile still plastered on his face.

* * *

Zuko POV

I can't help but shutter as I remember how Azula's friends totally checked me out. I felt like I was a piece of meat being examined by hungry carnivores. I shuttered again.

"Hey Zuko," Jet said, as he took his seat next to me. I only knew him because he sits next to me in this boring class known as Science.

I rolled my eyes at him and say,"Hey." I don't like talking to the guy much because he's really full of himself. Just because the guy has screwed a couple of chics he thinks he's all that.

"So, I saw this morning that you got together with Katara."

"Yeah." I had a feeling this conversation wasn't going to end well and, as usual, my feeling was correct.

"How'd you manage to snag her?"

"What?" I asked, even though I was dreading to hear the answer.

He raised a brown eyebrow at me. "Ya know, like, how'd you get her not to be depressed anymore?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Why?"

He gave me a look that said, '_How can you not know?'_

"Because she's hot! She was one of the hottest girls I'd ever see till she became all depressed about something. Now all she needs is a better wardrobe to become just as hot as she was before," he told me.

I glared at him. I thought Katara looked good in band T-shirt's from Hot Topic and ripped up jeans. I didn't see why she needed to change to meet some guys approval. "I think she looks hot no matter what her wardobe is," I told him.

He smirked. "Fine, but all I'm saying is that when she goes back to her old style she'll be really_ hot_. Then I'm hoping she'll realize I'm the man of her dreams."

I gritted my teeth. '_I knew this guy was full of himself, but this is just insane! I now see that he's a total basterd who's full of himself.'_

_"_Jet, if you were really the man of her dreams then you would think she's hot no matter what she's wearing. Then she might date you, but then again, you're just a perverted basterd who just wants to screw her."

He glared at me as I noticed we were drawing a crowd. Half of our first hour was watching us insult each other. "Well, at least I'm not a virgin." The people watching went 'Ooooo'.

Now it was my turn to insult him. "I'd rather never have sex then screw a girl just because she's pretty." The crowd went 'Ooooo' again.

"That does it!" Jet yelled as he jumped on me and I fell out of my chair. We rolled around on the ground until we rolled into the wall and stopped. Jet ended up on top of me. "Take this you fucking basterd!" Then he puched me in the face.

I growled and rolled us over so that I was the one on top. "Well take this you man whore!" I yelled as I punched him. I heard a sickening crack when I did that.

His eyes watered and his nose started to bleed. "You broke my fucking nose!"

"Oh well, can't say I feel bad about it," I told him with a smirk.

Jet rolled us over again and the fight continued on from there.

* * *

Tooh POV

I heard police sirens during the middle of first hour, they stopped just in front of the school. _'Hhmm... Wonder who brought drugs into school this time?' _I vaguely wondered to myself, not really caring.

A kid behind me, who sits next to the window overlooking the parking lot at the front of the school, shouted, "Jet and Zuko are out there!"

My head snapped up at this. "Shit," I breathed. _'Sparky, what did you do that was bad enough that they needed to call the cops?'_


	8. Chapter 18: Bailed Out

**A.N.**

Hey! **Ruby of Raven** here!

Sorry for not updating sooner. I just went to Chicago for two days and had a bunch of parties to go to. Hopefully, I'll update this story sooner next time. Read and Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 18: Bailed Out**

Katara's POV

"What? Zuko's in jail?" I asked Toph at lunch after she told me the bad news.

She nodded. "Yup. Seems so Sweetness."

"Hey guys," Yue said as she sat down at our usual table. "What ya guys talking about?"

"How Sparky got arrested by the po-po."

She rolled her eyes like it was old news. "Oh, that. I heard about that during second hour from Teo. He says that he saw the whole thing go down. Apparently, Jet and Zuko got into a fist fight over you."

My eyes almost fell out of my head. "What? Over me?"

"Yup," she said matter-of-factly as she opened up her blue lunchbox with her name written in sharpe on it.

"Who won?" Toph asked.

"Zuko, I think. I heard that he broke Jet's nose and that's why they called the cops in the first place." She pulled out a salad along with a fork and started eating it. She stabbed a piece of lettuce and tomato, they were the first to be devoured by her white, perfectly, straight teeth.

"Ha!" Toph smiled. "I knew Sparky had it in him."

"Guys, Focus! Do you know how serious this is? He could be rotting away in a jail cell for all I know!" I was now in panic mode. _'What if he has to share a cell with a murderer? A psycho? A serial killer? A rapist? What if I never see him again? What if he's been injured by Jet? What if his family doesn't bail him out? What if he has to go to court? What if he gets sentence to do jail time?' _I know I was just over reacting but I couldn't help it. We've only been dating for, like, 24 hours. I don't want my first relationship, in a long time, to end that fast. That's got to be a record.

'Snap!' I blink, startled. "Sorry, what?" I asked.

Toph rolled her sightless eyes at me from across the table. "You were spacing out so I snapped my fingers in front of your face."

"And your face had this panicky look on it," Yue put in as she held a hand held mirror and used it to help pick lettuce out of her teeth that got stuck. She must have finished her salad while I was spacing out, but I didn't think I spaced out that long. Did I?

"Thanks Yue, I really needed to know that," I told her in a sarcastic tone as I rolled my eyes.

She snapped the mirror shut, having gotten the lettuce out of her teeth, and put it away into her lunckbox. "Just trying to help," she said, crossing her arms across her chest, a scowl on her face.

"Sorry, but your help wasn't very helpful. I already know that I'm in panic mode over this whole situation, I don't need you to tell me."

Yue opened her mouth to reply but Toph beat her to it. "Don't even start MoonBeam. Sweetness is just snappish because her 'boyfriend' is in prison."

"Fine," she muttered, picking up her lunchbox and leaving the table.

I sighed. "She can be so dramatic."

Toph scoffed. "She's dramatic? Sometimes I think I should have nicknamed you Dramaqueen instead of Sugarqueen."

"Hey-"

Toph cut me off. "Relax Sugarqueen. I'm just kidding. Besides, we better get a move on down to the police station if we want to get Zuko out of there."

I blinked. "You mean, his dad isn't going to bail him out?"

She looked at me as if I'd just gone crazy. "Didn't Zuko tell you about his dad? The guy hates him and is always away on business trips around the world. He's almost never home and do you really think his devil of a sister is going to bail him out?"

"No. In fact, this is one of the many things I was afraid of."

"What else were you afraid of?"

I blushed. With a wave of my hand I said,"Oh, ya know. Rapists, murders, and such."

"What?"

I stood up abruptly from my seat. "Nothing, how 'bout we just get down to the police station now?"

* * *

Zuko's POV

_'Why the hell did they have to call the cops? It was just a broken nose. It's not like I killed anybody doing it, besides, he started it. If only Jet didn't open his stupid mouth and start saying things he shouldn't about Katara. That bastard should know better than to do that. He got what was coming to him.'_

"Yo Agni, you're free. Someone bailed you out," the police officer told me, opening my jail cell and handing me a cardboard box full of my clothes and stuff."Get dressed; I'll be back in a minute to escort you out."

"Um... Thanks? So who bailed me out?" I asked him.

"Don't know. Some old dude, I think." Then he left me standing there in my ugly orange jumpsuit, wondering, '_Old Dude?"_

* * *

Toph's POV

We entered the police station and went straight to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me?" Sweetness asked one of the people typing away on the computer.

"Yes?" the lady asked, probably looking up from her computer screen. Sugarqueen later told me she was wearing a skull headpiece in her hair. I know what you're thinking, 'Wow, that just screams friendly.' Insert sarcastic eye roll here.

"We're looking to bail out Zuko Agni."

She snorted. "Oh, him. He was bailed out about an hour ago by his creepy grandpa who wouldn't stop hitting on me."

"Are you sure, lady?" I asked, not really caring if I sounded rude or not.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said and returned her attention back to her computer screen.

"Um... Miss?" Sweetness asked, trying to get her attention again.

I heard the lady sigh and ask,"What?"

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone or who the old guy was?"

"I think the old guys name was 'Iroh Agni' and as they were walking out the door I heard the fat man tell the pouty one that he thought it would be best that they head over to his place, where ever that is. Sorry I couldn't be more of a help to you and finding your angry boyfriend." Once again, she turned back to her computer screen.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered and walked out of the building with Sweetness right behind me. "Well, that went well."

I could feel Sugarqueen shrug. "At least he's not in a jail cell anymore. The only thing that's bugging me is that we didn't know Zuko had a grandpa."

"That's because he doesn't. He's grandpa was murdered around the same time his mom died," I told her.

"What? How come I didn't know about this?" she asked me. Clearly offended that Sparky neglected to tell her more about his troubled family life.

I rolled my sightless eyes at her. "Because Sweetness, you guys just got on good speaking terms yesterday which was also the day you spent most of sucking each others faces off."

"Fine, so who is 'Iroh'?" she asked me, crossing her arms across her chest as we walked down the street in the opposite direction of school.

I shrugged. "That's the one family member he didn't really talk about. He mentioned he had an Uncle but he left the state around the same time his mother died."

"How many things happened around the time his mother died?"

"Dunno. A lot, I guess."

Sweetness sighed. "So 'Iroh' is probably his Uncle?"

"Yup. So now what?" I asked.

"We need to find out where his Uncle lives."

"Why can't we just wait to see him tomorrow at school?" I could just feel the ugly look she gave me for even suggesting that. "That's right; I forgot that you can't go a day without making out with him."

"Toph, this isn't funny. I just want to see if he's okay," she told me.

I rolled my eyes again. "Sure you do Sweetness. Sure you do."


	9. Chapter 19: Disbelief

**A.N.**

**Ruby of Raven **here**!**

Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy with the wedding I had to go to for my Uncle and all the homework I've been getting. So, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **Enjoy and review at the end, please! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Disbelief**

Zuko's POV

"Are we there yet?" I asked the fat man in the drivers seat who just happened to be my Uncle. This car ride seemed to be taking forever even though I knew it was only taking us a few minutes.

He just chuckled and told me, "Not to worry, young nephew. We're almost there. Just a few more minutes now and we'll be there." Strangely, I find myself liking the old guy. I faintly remember him from my horrible childhood along with my cousin, his son, Lu Ten. They were probably the only family members, besides my mother, who actually liked, maybe even loved me. Yet, sadly, I also remember Lu Ten dieing when I was seven while he was in the war. I cried my little heart out when I heard the news and I could tell that my mom and Uncle wanted to cry too, but didn't in front of me because they didn't want me to think it was really as bad as I thought it was.

"Aren't you coming out Zuko?" Iroh asked me. He'd opened up my car door and was just standing there, smiling at me, waiting for my to get out of his banged up, rusty, old, green pickup truck.

"Uh... We're here?" I asked. '_I must have lost myself in thought.'_

He nodded and silently led the way to his nice, little, old house on a nice, little, old hill. It had a colorfully beautiful garden in the front yard and no doubt one in the back too. The house itself was two stories and was painted a lime green color with burgundy accents. All in all, it seemed like Uncles' kind of place and it definitely stood out from the rest of the houses on the block.

Once inside the guy's house I saw that he had some obsession with tea, which I also remember him having. But it seemed that it was even a bigger obsession now. The pictures that lined the walls were of family member's, such as myself, (and yep, you guessed it) tea cups, tea pots, tea bags, tea everything. The walls themselves were painted all different shades of green and the furniture was brown, like mud, while the floors were made of wood.

"Follow me to the kitchen so I may make us some tea," he said as he led the way, yet again. I followed without question into his small kitchen. It was like the rest of the house, tea, green, brown, and wooden.

I took a seat in a nice wooden chair at the small kitchen table and watched my Uncle brew us a nice cup of tea.

"So nephew, what did you do, exactly, to get taken down to the police station like that?" He asked it with such a happy tone of voice that I almost thought he was asking something like, "So how was your day at school?"

"I... um... got into a fight with this guy named Jet," I told him. Instead of saying it like how I just did, I really wanted to say it like this; "I got into a fight with this dickhead named Jet." That would have been more satisfying, but I highly doubt my Uncle would approve of that kind of language.

"Ah, and over what?" he asked, turning towards me with two cups of tea in his hands, steam rising from both of them. He set one in font of me and sat down on the other side of the table with the other before I continued.

I blushed. "Oh... just over my girlfriend." I noticed his eyebrows shoot up at that as I took a sip of the tea he made.

Smiling, he said,"I knew you'd become a ladies man when you grew up."

I almost choked on the tea I was drinking. Coughing, I asked, "What?"

He just shook his head. "Nothing. So, this girl, she must be very important to you if you're willing to break someone's nose because of something he said about her." My face must have shown how embarrassed I was because my Uncle laughed. "Yes, very important indeed. So what did this boy, Jet, say that made you so angry?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Um... Ya know... things..." I trailed off, really wanting to talk about something else.

"Yes, but what kind of things?" he asked, still with that same old smile on his face.

I sighed, acknowledging defeat. "He just- he just said a bunch of things like how she was hot and how she will soon be with him instead of me." My hands balled into fists as I went on telling him the rest of the story. "It just made me so angry that, that little damn punk could be so arrogant as to even say-suggest those things. And I'm sorry for my language but he just makes me so mad."

"I understand," he said.

"So then he threw a punch at me after I insulted him and it just went on from there," I told him.

"Hhhmmm... I see. So this led to him getting his nose broken by you?"

"Yeah, after he threw the first punch at me," I said. After that, we sat in silence for the longest time. Him, just sitting there in his chair as he drank his tea all calm like, and me, just sitting there wondering when the lecture about how "violence is never the answer" was going to come. "Well?"

He looked at me. "Well what, nephew?"

"Well, aren't you going to lecture me or something?" I asked him, my anger sparking a bit.

He simply smiled at me. "No lecture is to be given. I think what you did was honorable, maybe a bit extreme, but honorable."

I just stared at him in disbelief. That was not what I was expecting at all. Any normal parent or gaurdian would be furious with me, right? "I don't understand."

"What? Oh, I get it. You are not used to my actions. Well, that is to be expected from me being away for so long," he said.

"So, your not mad, at all?" I asked.

He let out a chuckle. "No, no, no. Why would I be mad at you? I told you-"

"Yeah, I know what you told me," I interrupted. "And... thanks." I smiled at the old man and he returned it.

Uncle's eyes landed on my tea that I had stopped drinking, probably because he noticed it wasn't steaming hot anymore. "Would you like me to heat up your tea?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure," I said, handing him my cup.

He put my tea in the microwave and started it up. Turning to face me again, he said, "I almost forgot to ask you a very important question, nephew."

"Okay, shoot," I said.

"How would you feel about moving in with me?" he asked.

My eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

* * *

Toph's POV

"I give up!" I cried out. "We've been around this block three times now and we still haven't found his Uncle's house." How many damn people does it take to find a fucking old guy's house?

I heard Sugarqueen sigh. "Yeah, I know, but Aunt Wu said it was on this street."

Stomping my foot in exasperation, I told her, "That crazy old woman doesn't know what the hell she's talking about! Now let's go home. It's almost eight o'clock. Ya know what that means? It means my parents have already called the cops to report me missing!"

She laid a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Toph. It's okay. We'll go home right now if that's really what you want to do."

"Yes, thank you!" I said.

"So, let's just...," she trailed off. She was looking at something behind me.

I turned around. "Um... Sweetness, what are you looking at?"

"It's... I think that it's Zuko," she said. I could feel a smile spread across her face as she seemed to register what she just said. "It's Zuko!"


	10. Chapter 20: Moving

**Chapter 20 : Moving**

Katara's POV

Taking off at a run, I started yelling, "Zuko!" He was in the drive way of a cute little old house, about to get into rusty, old truck. "Zuko!" He started to look around for the source of the voice. "Zuko! Over here!" He finally turned around to fully face me as I went past his neighbor's house.

"Katara?" he asked, looking at me with curiosity.

I smiled, coming to a halt in front of him. "We finally found you!"

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "We?"

"Sugarqueen! You suck! Ya know that?" Toph told me, as she came to stand beside me, catching her breath.

I rolled my eyes, Zuko chuckled, Toph scoffed (exactly in that order).

"You came all this way to come find me?" Zuko asked after he stopped chuckling.

I blushed. "Yeah, is that a bad thing?"

Toph blew her bangs out of her face, crossing her arms. "Well, it sure screams pathetic."

I scowled at her and swatted her arm. "Toph!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Guys cut it out," Zuko intervened, stepping in between us. "I haven't even gotten a hug yet."

Toph started to take a step back, hands up near her face. "Uh uh. I don't do hugs, Sparky. You know that."

"Oh! That's right, I completely forgot." He completely did not. "I guess that only leaves Katara then," he said, turning towards me, holding his arms open.

I happily accepted the hug, breathing in his scent as I did so. "I missed you," I told him.

"I wasn't even gone the whole day," he said in amusement.

I pulled away from him a little, but still in his embrace, to look into his beautiful golden eyes. "Well it only takes a moment or so to miss some one."

He smiled a bit at that. "Yeah, well I missed you to," he said, and closed the distance between us to plant a kiss on my lips. It had seemed like forever since he'd done that.

"Nephew?" And as quickly as that, the moment ended and we pulled away from each other. "Nephew, who's this?" an old jolly looking man asked as he came down his driveway.

"Uncle, this is my girlfriend Katara and our friend Toph," Zuko told him.

The old man beamed at us, eyes lighting up with joy. "So this is the pretty young lady you got into a fight over."

"Uncle!" he groaned in annoyance as his face turned red with a blush.

I giggled. "That would be me." I extended my hand to him.

Taking my hand in his to shake, he said, "I'm Iroh, Zuko's Uncle. But you can just call me Uncle, Miss Katara."

"Um... okay."

Toph sighed. "My turn for introductions with the fat man."

"Toph," I hissed at her, releasing his hand as I did so.

Iroh chuckled with delight. "That is quiet alright Miss Katara. I do not mind." Turning to Toph he said, "Hello Miss Toph, you may call me Uncle as well."

"Gee, don't I feel special."

Chuckling again, he said, "Miss Toph, you are truly a one of a kind. Come, you must help me get my nephew moved into my house, you too Miss Katara. I'm sure we could use all the help we can get."

I turned to Zuko. "Wait, you're moving? Why? What's wrong with where you live now?"

He frowned. "Have you ever been to my house?"

I tried to think back to a time when I might have at least seen his place, but came up blank. I really hadn't been to his house or even laid eyes on it. "I guess I haven't."

He nodded, grimly. "Exactly."

* * *

Zuko's POV

Inserting the key in the lock should be easy enough, right? Wrong. It's actually really hard when you know what kind of demon is waiting for you on the other side of the door. It's even harder when your Uncle, girlfriend, and best friend are waiting for you to unlock the stupid door and let them inside. I have no idea how Azula is going to react to this. Anger? Joy? Annoyance?

Taking a deep breath I inserted the key.

"Finally! You've been staring at the thing for an hour."

Ignoring Toph, I turned to the key with a wince as it 'clicked'. I then took the key out of the lock and opened the door slowly.

"Hello Zuzu. You're home late," she greeted, standing just inside the house. She must have been waiting for me so she could rub in the fact that she's definitley reporting all of this to dad. Oh joy.

"Yeah, I am. So what?"

Her eyes seemed to light up with evil satisfaction as she saw who was standing behind me. So she ignored my question to say, "And look, you brought Uncle Fattso with you. I haven't seen you in a while, not like I actually care."

"It is good to see you too, Azula," Uncle answered calmly.

Azula ignored him and turned her attention to Toph. "Oh look, you've also brought the blind girl home." She tsked at me. "Don't you know not to bring your charity cases home brother?"

Toph growled and tried to lunge at her but Uncle held her back. "Let me at her! I'm going to rip her little throat out!"

She laughed at the little display of anger. "How pathetic. You really think you can hurt me. Oh, how pitiful is that."

Having enough of her antics, I pushed her aside and stepped into the house followed by Katara, Toph, and Uncle.

"Wow, pushy much?" she asked, stepping into the living room with her ruby red lips forming a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm just here to grab my stuff and leave. I want to spend as little time here as possible," I told her, crossing the room to now stand in the doorway to the hallway.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, something that doesn't happen very often. "You're leaving?" For a second there, it almost seemed like she cared. Almost.

She laughed. "Yes, good. Leave brother. Leave. Go live with Uncle Fattso for all I care. In fact, I'd prefer it. Then I wouldn't have to see your ugly, scarred face so often.

"Thanks," I muttered, biting back my anger as I turned to go down the hall to my room.

"Zuko," Katara's soft voice called as she came over to me, taking my hand in her smaller grasp. "Your face isn't ugly, it's beautiful."

"Oh give me a break!" Azula spat. "She's only saying that because she's ugly too and you're the only guy she could get."

Uncle now chose to step between Azula and us, having enough of Azula's remarks. "That is enough Azula. I am very disappointed in you."

She scoffed as she took her usual seat on the couch. "Whatever. The sooner you all leave the better."

The old man let out a long weary sigh as he turned to us. "Nephew, grab your stuff quickly. Staying here fighting is no good for anyone."

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ruby of Raven** here**!**

Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been enjoying my break and now I'm back in school which means I have homework. So sorry and yes, updates in the future may be slow but please bear with me.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **REVIEW!**


End file.
